


Early Mornings

by EpicFuzzy17



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFuzzy17/pseuds/EpicFuzzy17
Summary: An Angel and a Demon watch the sun rise over London





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 45 minutes so this is SEVERELY unedited. read at own risk

the sun slowly rose over soho, england. people of all sorts were waking, getting dressed, eating breakfast and kissing their loved ones goodbye as they stepped out the door. the day was starting and everyone had to prepare.

a flat downtown was no different. except, of course, its occupants were not human at all. rather, they were two supernatural beings who were very much in love, not only with each other but with the world, and the people the sun was rising on.

and one of them was just waking up.

through open blinds, the sun warmed the room and the angel and the demon lying entangled withen. the light, rather then spreading ggentley throughout the entire room, made a beeline right into crowleys eyes.

he withstood it for all of 4 seconds.

totally unwilling to accept that he would have to get up soon and leave his nest of safety, Crowley shut his eyes tighter, attempting to nuzzle tighter into aziraphales hair but to no avail. he tightened his arms slightly, begging for sleep to take him again. he was so tired and he didnt even have an idea as to why. he just wanted to stay. perhaps nap for a week. perferably with angel.

in that very moment crowley wanted nothing more then for aziraphales vanilla and cinnamon scent to be a knockout gas and send him back to sleep. he was so tired, and just wanted to stay where it was safe and warm and comforting. he had 6000 years of comfort to catch up on, after all. 

try as he might, the sun wouldnt let up. /someone/ must've wanted him to start his day. groaning in defeat, he carefully unwove hinself from the angel, hoping not to wake him. he froze when he stirred and rolled slightly, and crowley couldve sworn he was pawing for the demon. oh how he wanted to stay in reach, but he was up now and there was coffee calling his name. when he was sure he was in the clear, with a last look at aziraphale, he was gone.

rubbing his eyes he picked the first thing he saw and dropped it into the coffee maker, hoping it wouldn't overbrew. of course he could miracle himself a cup, but heavens it was far too early in the morning to summon the energy for even that.

how others got up this early every DAY, and be positive about it on top of that was one mystery of humanity crowley would never solve. 

minutes later, warm mug in his hands, and a kettle on the stove for aziraphale, he was outside. 

not that he'd ever admit it but he enjoyed watching humanity hustle and bustle, especially in the early hours of a day. when the sky was clean and clear and the air still smelled like the nights secrets and rain. it felt different. special. amd this particular morning, with the sun slowly turning the pink and orange sky blue, few cars and buses and pedestrians below, was no different.

if he could still fly, he would've loved to sit above the city and watch his home spiral into motion. all the people were so simple, so fleeting but in this instant they were all breathing, laughing, /existing/. so utterly alive, more or less unaware or everything. to his 6000 year old head, it was nothing short of incredible. humanity, was incredible.

faintly, he heard his name being called, shaking him from his thoughts.

the tiniest smile playing at his lips, he set his cup down and stood to open the door. sure enough, standing in the living room was an equally dishevelled and sleepy aziraphale looking for him.

"out here angel" he called, tipping his head slightly, noticing, but not caring how raspy his voice still sounded. 

he waited for aziraphale, only smiling more when the angel stepped out onto their balcony.

"good morning" aziraphale said, pressing his lips to crowleys cheek. 

he never would get used to that.

"what wake you? sun? bus? existential dread?" crowley asked quietly he was still too tired to do much else.

"no. it was a lack of you that did, dear".

at that, crowley huffed out a sound that could almost be considered a laugh.

"sorry about that. I couldn't get back to sleep".

"oh it doesnt matter. we're here now arent we?"

crowley just hummed an agreement, downing the rest of his cup before pulling on leg up on his chair. when Aziraphale had finished the rest of his tea, crowley let his head fall onto aziraphales shoulder, allowing warmth to wash over him as his angels hand came to rest on his shoulder. almost as if in thanks, crowley turned and caught aziraphales lips in his own. 

it was only for an instant but when crowley finally pulled back, aziraphale was smiling too.

"good morning to you to angel" 

aziraphale only chuckled and resumed his brushing when crowley laid his head back down. 

"its nice to come up here and watch everything, isnt it?" aziraphale whispered into red hair. "they have no idea. not like us. im almost jealous" 

"but you arent" crowley mumbled, eyes still closed. "you wouldnt have nearly as many books or tasted anywhere near as many things as you have if you were human".

"fair point"

they sat in silence for a time, aziraphales fingers running through crowleys bedhead, said demon struggling not to fall asleep again against the touch. hardly in his 6000 year lifetime had he imaged he would have something like this, not since aziraphale had told him that he'd given away his sword. he'd of been content to simply long for the angel for as long as lived, never overstepping as long as theyd stayed together as friends.

this was beyond comprehension.

he mustve tensed up as he felt a twitch and aziraphales wings came out, suddenly encased in warm white. (maybe even some silver, if you looked really closely. crowley was too far gone to notice.)

"i dont know what you are thinking of, love, but you can rest. your safe with me."

"its nothin angel, really. 'm just tired"

"it is rather early, isnt it? but it is a pleasent morning."

"thats why i came out here."

"you always did have good taste"

at that crowley laughed for real, partly at the obviously false statement (the two could NOT have any different decor) and partly at the love in his demonic heart for seeing his angel laughing with him.

Crowley doesnt think hes ever been happier.

he gets lost in his thoughts again when aziraphale nudges him.

"say, what do you think about going out later? i heard the other day theres a new cafe at the other end of the city. would you like to go check it out?" tumbled out of the angels mouth and when crowley turned to look, there was a bright, offering smile. 

crowley kissed him again, relishing in the utter happiness that radiated off of them.

"soundssss wonderful angel" he purred.

"oh dear, you do sound tired love. do you want to go inside?" aziraphale made a motion to stand up but crowley grabbed his arm.

"no, no, lets stay out here angel. i's nice. please?" 

aziraphale looked like he wanted to object but crowleys big golden eyes changed his mind.

"if you insist dear." aziraphale sighed, but it was full of love. "just a moment." 

with a heave, crowley was in the air, and aziraphale was holding him.

"angel, whatre--"

but before he could finish he was down again, now laying face down directly on top of aziraphales tummy.

"better?" aziraphale asked. his voice was all love and concern, his blue eyes searching gold for any discomfort or sadness.

there was none." 's perfect angel, thanks" crowley muttered, before wrapping his arms entirely around aziraphale and tucking his red-haired-head into the crook of aziraphales neck.

aziraphale smiled, not that crowley could see. with a quick miracle, he had a book and his cup of tea was refilled. 

as an afterthought, aziraphales wings popped out again and incircled the demon, blanketing him in white.

that was it. crowley let himself go. with the last of his energy he turned his head, pressed a kissed to the angels neck and whispered

"i love you,aziraphale"

the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was aziraphale soft voice replying

"i love you too"


End file.
